


Поездка

by DrWinter



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Car Chases, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWinter/pseuds/DrWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Ты едешь, Уэйд!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поездка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке Ceres: "Хочу, чтобы Питер учил Уэйда водить", от которой, собственно, практически ничего и не осталось. Я пыталась!  
> Спасибо волшебнице Ксении за помощь в вычитке.

– Что? – замирает Питер, и у него едва заметно дёргается глаз – Уэйд видит, ага. Он делает щенячьи глаза, как у Кота из какого-то мультика, и в маске это наверняка выглядит ещё круче:

– Я приготовлю тебе панкейков!

– Ты готовишь их каждый день, – Питер оживает и продолжает помешивать какао на плите. – Нет.

– Ну почему-у-у? Праздничных панкейков? Со сливками и голубикой?

– Не хочу. Запишись в автошколу, где тебя научат этому профессионалы.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты учил меня, мастер Паркер.

– Ох, забудь, Уэйд, я же сказал, нет, – какао готово, и Питер, надев силиконовую варежку, снимает ковш с огня и разливает напиток по кружкам.

– Пожалуйста! – вскрикивает Уэйд и, подскочив к Питеру, падает перед ним на колени, задевая неуклюжим плечом его руку.

– Чёрт! – какао расплёскивается и попадает на грудь Уэйда. – Придурок!

Питер быстро откладывает ковш и пытается оттереть Уэйда, но потом решает отмыть и тащит его в ванную. Там он заталкивает зачем-то сопротивляющегося болвана под душ и держит под прохладной водой, пока Уэйд стенает, как ему больно.

– Дубина, зачем ты лезешь под руку постоянно? Что ты за человек…

– Ты обжёг меня, чтобы не учить. Я понял твои намерения, Пити-Пити, ты жесток, – бормочет Уэйд, прикрывая глаза ладонью и вздыхая так, что пышные дамы средневековой Франции позавидовали бы.

– Ты сам виноват, – цедит Питер, закатывая глаза.

– Да, конечно, это стоящее наказание за моё поведение, Пити, ты прав… – продолжает тот.

– Уэйд, я еле сдерживаюсь, и рядом с тобой лежит кусок пемзы.

Уэйд проворно хватает камень и кладёт его на лоб, откидываясь на бортик ванны.

– Мне дурно и плохо, Питер, но не от кипятка, а от осознания, что ты поступил так со мной.

– За что мне это наказание, Господи…

– Я прощу так мало…

– Ненавижу тебя.

– Ты научишь меня? Это моё предсмертное желание, мастер.

– Ненавижу.

– Тачка перед подъездом, корвет нам подойдёт?

– Ты опять угнал машину?!

 

– Ты медленно трогаешься с места. Выжимаешь сцепление и передвигаешь рычаг на первую скорость. Сцепление, Уэйд, не ломай машину. Это третья! – Питер громко вдыхает и выдыхает в ладонь.

– Кажется, тебе не помешает ксанакс, м? У меня есть парочка в…

– Ты едешь, Уэйд!

– Да-да, всё под контролем, едем.

– Как только ты тронулся, можно переключаться на вторую передачу. Мотор ревёт уже. Первая служит только для того, чтобы начать движение. Давай, отпускай газ и вы… Машина, Уэйд, Господи! – Питер дёргает руль на себя, и попутка с громким сигналом пролетает мимо. – Тормози, прижмись вправо! Ты больной? Смерти моей хочешь?

– Никак нет, сэр, нет.

– Ещё раз. Медленно трогаешься, сцепление – первая.

Уэйд с видом слона под седативными повинуется, тут же переключаясь на вторую скорость, затем третью, и выезжает с обочины. Питер вжимается в кресло и впивается пальцами в обивку сидения.

– Так, полегче, красавчик. Когда перестраиваешься, нужно смотреть в боковое зеркало – камри сзади наверняка не понравилось, что ты её подрезал.

– Мне стоит извиниться? – осведомляется Уэйд, давая по тормозам и хватаясь за ручку двери.

– Нет-нет-нет, езжай, езжай!

– Ладно, Пити, твоё слово – закон, ты же знаешь, кто тут у нас саб.

Питер шёпотом проклинает себя за то, что согласился.

– Давай выедем на улицу с меньшим движением.

– Неа, мне нравится тут, не волнуйся, – Уэйд поворачивается к Питеру и, приподняв маску, предлагает: – Поцелуемся?

Питер криво даёт ему подзатыльник и велит смотреть на дорогу.

Некоторое время они едут спокойно, и Питер уже начинает думать – в который раз, – что зря он так по-свински себя вёл, отказывая Уэйду, пока они не выезжают на шоссе.

– О нет.

– О да-а-а! Свобода, прерии, шаманы, ветер!

– Уэйд, копы, притормози.

– Где копы?

– Блядь.

– Ой, точно.

Они пролетают мимо полицейской машины на скорости, как минимум вдвое выше положенной, и закономерно слышат звук сирены.

– Блядь, Уэйд, блядь, я нашинкую тебя.

– Лучше нафаршируй меня, – играет бровями Уэйд, вдавливая педаль газа в пол.

– Осторожней, Уэйд, у машины нет регенерирующего фактора! – надрывается Питер. – Встречка!

Уэйд лавирует между машинами, обгоняя их, и съезжает с шоссе, прочерчивая полукруг задними колёсами.

– Господи, – произносит Питер. – Меня, кажется, тошнит.

– Что? Я не заметил, как ты мне отсасываешь?

– Уэйд, меня тошнит.

– За нами машины с мигалками, Пити, придётся подождать. Открой окошко.

Они подпрыгивают на каждой кочке, которую Уэйд не считает необходимым объехать, и на следующем повороте их встречают ещё две полицейские машины.

– Уэйд! – ревёт Питер.

– Сейчас, сладкий! – он сворачивает на перпендикулярно к ним расположенную улицу и гонит по ней, затем в тоннель, перестраиваясь между сигналящими вслед машинами, и выезжает на эстакаду.

– Грузовик! – Питер имеет в виду почти заехавший уже на эстакаду мусоровоз, и следующее, что делает Уэйд – последнее, чего хотел Питер. Он тормозит, выкручивая руль, и ловко заруливает под грузовик, выезжая с другой его стороны, и задом съезжает с моста.

– Так лучше? Я нормально вожу?

Питер высовывает голову в окно, борясь с тошнотой, и бьет кулаком в плечо Уэйда.

– Прекрати!

Раздаются звуки выстрелов, и у них разбивается заднее стекло.

– Чёрт возьми! Я убью тебя, Уилсон! Клянусь, я замочу тебя в ванной с кислотой!

Уэйд резво сворачивает в улочку, ширина которой, если не врёт глазомер Питера, не больше трёх метров, и что самое интересное…

– Здесь слишком узко, Уэйд, она сужается!

– Всё под контролем, я же говорю, – декламирует Уэйд.

За ними всё ещё слышна сирена. Стены домов начинают сходиться, и они остаются без зеркал в следующий момент, рискуя остаться зажатыми, но впереди, далеко внизу вдруг виднеется город.

– О. Нет.

Они подпрыгивают на очередной кочке – и по грохоту Питер может сказать, что если они не остались без колеса, то шины  пробили точно, – и вылетают из улочки, оказываясь над одной из крыш соседнего района.

– Ёб твою мать!

– Питер! – укоряет Уэйд.

Они приземляются на землю так, что Питеру, кажется, в мозг желудок бьёт.

– Остановись сейчас же, Уэйд, я… – он делает глубокий судорожный вдох, и Уэйд молниеносно останавливается.

Питер вываливается из машины, успевая только отрыть дверь, чтобы не заляпать вырывающимся из него фонтаном салон чужой машины. Он стоит, согнувшись пополам и извергая содержимое верхней части желудка, когда подходит разминающийся Уэйд и похлопывает его по спине.

– Ничего, Пити, ничего, избавься от этого. Некачественная пища – худшее, что можно носить в себе! Кроме рака, конечно. Ничего приятного, я хочу тебе сказать. Боль – ад. Фу-фу.

У Питера нет сил ответить – он ощущает новый позыв и сгибается в новой волне рвоты.

– Закат прекрасен сегодня, как думаешь? Такое жёлто-синее небо, ты посмотри. Удивительная красота. Я приготовлю панкейков на десерт! – хлопает в ладоши Уэйд. – А хочешь жареного мяса с картошкой? Ароматного, жирненького.

– Уэ-эйд, – слабо стонет Питер. – Затк…

– Ух, да ты у меня обжорка. Вон, сколько выблевал. А что насчёт пиццы? Салями!

 


End file.
